No Kissing
by Sat-Isis
Summary: When Cutler Beckett tells James Norrington "NO KISSING" he f*cking means it!
1. Chapter 1

Norrington crouched like a dog, whimpering. His brown hair, loose and sultry with the humidity, fluttered over eyes that were squeezed shut with each thrust of Beckett from behind.

James was thoroughly enjoying himself and when Cutler eased over him so that his chest covered his back and he was able to link their fingers Norrington made his first mistake.

He leaned his head over and pressed his lips to the back of Cutler's hand. Beckett jumped back as if bitten and cracked James on the back of his head with his kissed hand. Norrington yelped.

"I told you no kissing!" Beckett hissed.

"But I did not kiss you! Not on the lips!" James whined in his own defense.

"No kissing. Not ever. Not anywhere!" Cutler fairly screamed at him, distressed and disgusted, rubbing the spot on his hand where James had pressed his petal soft lips.

"Where are you going?" Norrington asked as Beckett vacated the bed to grab his dressing gown off the chair and fling himself into it. James received his answer in the form of a slamming door as Cutler fled to his own chamber and left him aching and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it because of my teeth?" James asked very quietly.

"Hm? What about your teeth?" Cutler asked without looking up from the paper.

"My teeth are crooked," he said equally quite and fidgeted on the velvet cushioned chair, ashamed and uncertain.

"Are they now? I had never noticed," Beckett turned his attention back to the paper, oblivious to James' turmoil.

Norrington was becoming quite warm sitting next to the fire and the crackle of dry wood and newspaper had lost their appeal. James felt as though he was wearing too much clothes and at the same time not enough; even in full dress uniform he felt naked and exposed. Just a yard from him lounged Cutler Beckett, in breeches and shirt with a dressing gown slung loose around him for modesty's sake, reading his paper.

They had often spent Sunday evenings thus, but Beckett's outburst had James on edge. He wondered if he was somehow at fault for Cutler's lack of affection towards him. He had never kissing Norrington and Norrington had been rather implicitly instructed to never kiss him. Obviously, he had misunderstood what Lord Beckett considered kissing. When the old childhood habit of biting his nails reared up, James decided it was time for bed.

"Lord Beckett, if you will excuse me, I should very much like to retire," Norrington said, rising suddenly from his chair.

"Very well," Cutler said without looking up and turned the page, the firelight bringing the gold out of his brown curls.

"Will you be joining me…soon?" James winced at his own desperation.

"Yes, yes, when I am finished here. Goodnight," said Cutler and with that dismissal Norrington walked towards the door.

Very carefully, James let himself out of the library and shut the door softly behind him. An ache that he could not explain or even put a name to had settled between his heart and his belly and Norrington trudged forlornly to his chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

James had thought himself quite adept at being sneaky, but then he should have remembered that the only man to out-sneak Cutler Beckett had been Jack Sparrow.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cutler asked peevishly, his thighs stilling, slung over Norrington's flanks.

"Why may I not kiss you?" James asked, his voice muffled by the pillow as Beckett had pressed both hands on the back of his head into it.

"Because I said so," Beckett bit out harshly. Norrington whined and bucked his hips, his buttocks doing terribly naughty things to Cutler's cock.

"No. That will not work either," Beckett said.

"_Please_," James whinged.

"No! No matter how prettily you beg," Cutler replied firmly, "Now then, are we going to resolve this lovemaking amiably or shall I have to hold you down until the climax?"

"You could kiss me; I would like that very much," Norrington said in all seriousness.

"I will do no such thing - especially not to you!" Beckett exclaimed as he moved his hands from the back of Norrington's silky head to his fine shoulder blades and at that very moment James was itching to kick him out of the bed and out of his chamber. But Cutler's cock was doing such terribly naughty things to his buttocks…and so Norrington pressed the soft skin of the underside of his wrist to his lips and imagined it was Beckett kissing his pulse point so adoringly.


	4. Chapter 4

Cutler Beckett was never truly comfortable in the presence of others during meals and the like. Yet for the sake of propriety he had to sit with an unaffected air at the table while a multitude of humanity managed to do the most disgusting things with their mouths while ingesting.

James Norrington was one of the few souls able to eat and drink with decorum and thus he was allowed to tea. He was forced to watch from the corner of his eye as the other man's lips made love to his teacup. But two could play this cruel game.

With nearly the air of a practiced courtesan, Norrington had his sleeve slide back towards his elbow as he reached out with an elegant hand. Beckett watched from the corner of his eye as the lace of the cuff lapsed away from the other man's wrist and left it naked.

James did not look up for already he was beyond the limits of his own coquettetry, but he knew that Cutler's eyes traveled along that ovoid, red bruise with unabashed curiosity. As Norrington drew his hand back, his fingers pawning a strawberry scone, his lacy cuff slid down to conceal the love-mark of his own making; Beckett did not speak of it.


End file.
